headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Graham (MoonstoneTheGem)
Personality Awkward and kinda shy, but tries his hardest to fit in with everyone else. Relationships Charlie Graham (See Charlie/Peter (MoonstoneTheGem) for more) Peter has a soft spot for his little sister and unlike most brother/sister pairs he doesn't bother her or annoy her on purpose. He will only passingly insult her if his peers bring her up, but he'll feel bad later. Peter is accepting of Charlie's different behavior and will draw or watch TV with her. This all changed when Charlie was 13 however and some...events occurred. While trying to distract her at a party, Charlie ingested cake which had nuts in it, resulting in an allergic reaction. Peter obviously panicked when she told him, and him being high certainly didn't help the situation. Thankfully, he remembered a spare Epipen in the trunk of the car, and was able to get her to breathe again. After this, Charlie considered him 'her hero' and began to feel for him in a...different way. Steve Graham Peter gets along with his Dad really well and his Dad is usually the one to comfort him or offer support. The two even joke with each other sometimes, showing that they're close. Annie Graham He loves his mother, but he has difficulty trusting her after the sleep-walking incident. They tended to fight about a lot of pointless things in the past so he's a little distant from her. He still cares about her however and wants to try and make amends. Ellen Graham Because Annie kept Peter away from Ellen, the two never had much of a relationship. From the brief times Peter did see his grandmother he always got an incredibly uneasy feeling from her, she tended to smile at him creepily, even referring to him as "prince" once. Other Facts Favorite Stuff * WEED. **Actually not really. He first tried it just to fit in, but he thinks it's neat. *Shops at HOT TOPIC. *Listens to The Killers *and Pearl Jam. *Is a closet brony, after watching the show with his sister. **Applejack and Rarity rock. **Discord is wild AF. *Kinda enjoys writing, when it's something he's interested in. *He might be into fanfiction. *Secretly likes to sing, whether it's mellow or rockin out. **Again, Charlie is the only one who knows this. *He kinda thinks his Mom's miniatures are neat. Hated Stuff *History class suuuuucckksss man **Unless it's ancient tribal civilizations. The human sacrifice stuff he finds morbidly fascinating. (Hmmm.) *Studying *Do NOT make fun of his little sister, he will punch your face in. *He's actually done research about Autism Speaks and therefore he hates it along with the puzzle piece symbol. Powers/Abilities/Talents *H̛͡A̕I̸͠Ĺ ̶ ̡T̴H̢E͢͝ ͏͠҉ K҉I̧N̛̕G̵͘͞ *Is actually ok at math *Can kind of play guitar, only knows the basics tho. Sense of Humor *Sarcasm *He used to like those trollface/rage comics when he was younger. *LIGMA. *Lewd sometimes. *Thinks shitty bootlegs are hilarious, and will show them to Charlie. *Cats making weird-ass faces *N U T T *"So unfunny, it's funny" *4/20 lol, 69, lol *Ayylmaos Physical Stuff *Kinda skinny. Mental Stuff *Has trouble trusting his Mom after "that" incident. *Really self conscious, will do anything to fit in, even if he himself doesn't care for it. *He's a sensitive guy. *Has some low self-esteem. NSFW *He's so worried about being "cool" he hasn't admitted to himself that he's Bi. He will (overly) deny liking a dude if anything is ever brought up and gets clearly nervous. Charlie thinks it's the stupidest thing (since she's also Bi) and will look for any opportunity to say to him, "That's pretty gay,". *Slight Hebephilia I guess? But only towards Charlie when she was that age, never shown any interest in anyone else this age range. *Yeah he watches porn. Mainly on Twitter. *He miiight read erotic fanfiction sometimes. *Biiig moaner, has to wait until the house is completely empty before jerking it. *He likes edging. *Slight femboy. Really shy and blushes hard in bed. *He likes prostate stimulation sometimes. So ass stuff basically. Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Headcanons